This Dance
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: EdxRoy Dancing required flow and emotion and grace, things that Edward Elric believed that he didn't possess. To asked his current partner, or anyone who had ever seen the boy fight for something he believed in, the boyno man defined these terms.


K here is a fluffy little one shot for you all until I can finish the next chapter of Homecoming and Ever After. I AM working on them I promised but I want them to be perfect. This was just a little EdxRoy that popped in my head while I was in the hospital of all places. Though I did have a bit of time to think there. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate IV's? Anyway I'm all better now so I should have the chapters up soon. I think this qualifies as a drabble. I suppose not really sure but they do seem to be popular in this section. And yes of course its yaoi!

_One Two Three Four, One Two Three Four, One Two Three Four…._

Edward the numbers ran through his head as his feet swept across the floor. He was dancing of all things, and not the best at it in the world. Alchemy was simple for him. Hard facts and scientific explanations made up most of its course work. All you needed to success was a strong mind and lots of willpower and determination. Dancing however was entirely different.

Dancing required flow and emotion and grace, things that Edward Elric believed that he didn't possess. To asked his current partner, or anyone who had ever seen the boy fight for something he believed in, the boy-no man defined these terms.

_One Two Three Four, One Two Three Four, One Two Three Four SPIN_

It was the annual Winter Ball. Anyone who was anyone in the military was required to attend. And this year that list consisted of Edward Elric, now at a legal age to respectably be invited to such a gala. So here he was dressed in a ceremonial uniform. It was a perfect fit, like he had been born to wear its crisp blue color. His hair pulled back into a ponytail swinging behind him as he danced away.

Most of the room was starring at him as he danced but he stayed focused on the task at hand, the beats and his partner were all that mattered in the world right now. Silently thanking again that he had lost his automail and gained some height. He believed it made him a little less awkward in this situation. He truly didn't know how breath taking he was.

_One Two Three Four, One Two Three Four, One Two Three Four…step step step_

The song was winding down. It was the third one they had danced straight through. Attention of everyone there had been drawn to them as they glided flawlessly across the floor. Most everyone else had stopped dancing…well outside Riza and Jean. They knew-they could careless about everyone else at the moment.

"Are you ready?" Barely a whisper "After this we can't go back Edward. We can't blame it on anything else" Concern in his voice, love in his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. We have their attention now. As planned. I'm not ashamed of you and you're not of me. I don't want to hide it anymore. I love you Roy Mustang. Its time everyone else knew as well" Edward said in the same whisper.

So as the song ended everyone held their breath as Ed and Roy leaned closer. Their lips meet in the middle of the dance floor. Gasps could be heard issuing from a few of the guests but Ed and Roy could hear them. A few people even fainted. More then one woman looked pissed probably that her prospects with the two most eligible and handsome men in the military were shot.

Roy and Ed broke the kisses and turned to the others. Ed just stayed close to Roy, hand in hand.

"I'd ask for your attention, but I'm not foolish enough to think I don't already have that." Roy stated smoothly, coy smile intact.. He really was a Public Relation's wet dream. "I want to thank everyone for attending the ball this year and showing your support to me. As a thank you I would like to let you all in on a little secret"

Ed was waiting for the speech Roy had prepared about Ed being his boyfriend but it wasn't quite like that.

"I am going to be married soon. To this lovely young man standing next to me. He is my heart and my soul. I'd die for him but I truly hope it doesn't have to come to that" Roy said with a smile.

But Ed didn't hear most of it. He had gone into shock. Marry? They hadn't talked about that…he had assumed…oh god he was going to pass out. Roy hadn't even asked him yet! It was just so much that he collapsed his weight onto Roy. Though he hadn't passed out yet.

Roy leaned down and whispered to him. "I know we didn't plan this. But you will marry me wont you Ed?" he placed a small velveteen black box into Ed's hand.

Ed didn't trust his voice and clutched the box like it was his lifeline. "Of course you bastard" Ed whispered back tears in his eyes. He had always deeply loved Roy and had helped him to the top- to be Furher. But he didn't think Roy would ever truly settle down. That one day Roy would get tired of him and he would be gone. It killed him a little bit everyday but he took his happiness where he could get it.

Now…well now it was like a thousand and one weights had been lifted. Roy really did love him. "I..I should of known when you suggested this" Ed whispered more to himself then to Roy.

The hall was silent no one knew how to react to the idea of their Furher getting married to a man…but then clapping started out. Save it Hawkeye to save him yet again. In a few moments the whole room was in applause.

Ed and Roy kissed again and this time forgot the room around them. When they stopped again they dismissed themselves for the night. Leaving Riza and Jean to handle seeing the guests out. Riza was after all his secretary.

"I'm not wearing a wedding dress, you know" Ed said when they reach private.

"Really" Roy's sexy voice echoed in the hall. "Not even for the honeymoon. I mean you did make that miniskirt amazingly sexy"

"Maybe just for you. Anything for you always and forever" Ed meant what he said.

Please Review :D


End file.
